


After School Nightmare

by The_Artful_Trickster



Series: Academy Mysteries [1]
Category: Ghost Hunt, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artful_Trickster/pseuds/The_Artful_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest announcement leaves the group shocked. His leaving for England! A desperate teacher uses the SPR as a last resort, Duel Academy has a sinister secret, anyone who preforms a ritual called Sachiko Ever After disappears. So will this final case make him reconsider? How are people going missing and what's Jaden got to do with it? Can anyone save him? MaiXNaru hinted by others-YASU!But not given...yet.How will Mai cope? YGX included! Season 3 Gx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Nightmare

It was a cold day in the SPR office; the windows were covered in a thin steamy layer which barely showed the dull clouds outside. There was no steam coming from the cups of tea on the green tray as they had been long abandoned. The sugar cubes which were once glistening now seemed crusty and frail...

 **"WHAT?"**  Screamed the group after breaking the minute-long, heavy silence.

Anger appeared in some people's faces, like Monk, whose face held a burrowed frown...or indifference like the look on Masako's face that's never seemed to change as if she and her small figure herself seemed to be a tiny porcelain doll, a closer look at her eyes however, and you would see the tears she's holding on. Johns face held hope, as if there could be a slight chance that Naru and Lin could reconsider...

Monk and Ayako snapped out first. "Naru you're leaving?"

Naru, who had been standing with his eyes closed throughout, finally looked at the team, then at Ayako and spoke. "Yes, it's already been decided."

"When?" Monk asked.

Lin intervened at this point and stepped forward. "Straight after the _incident_  at the beach."

The team shuffled uncomfortably, everyone knew the incident at the beach, the one with Naru's brother being found.

John whispered softly, and then spoke again louder. "S-so you're going to England then?"

"Yes."

Masako removed her kimono sleeve from her mouth. "For how long Naru?"

"I have no set date for coming back."

The cold statement made everyone look away once more. In her mustard top Mai looked down at her balled up fists, which were clenching tightly onto her pale purple skirt, her brunette bangs had covered her face since the start of the announcement. Suddenly, the cloth of her skirt between one of her hands ended, and Mai realised she was holding onto her own hand, she released her bottom lip she had unconsciously been biting and unfolded her fingers, finding half-crescent moon-like shapes from her finger nails in the palm of her hand, with the other she tried rubbing them away, she just got more frustrated when her hands started to go red from the friction, this action, as soundless as it seemed, was the only noise present in the room and didn't go un-noticed. Everyone turned to look slowly at Mai at the other end of the room, who was sitting alone in the one-seater armchair by the table.

"Mai." She didn't listen. Not to his voice. Not now at least. "Mai." A sigh. "Mai look at me, as your boss I'm ordering you to look at me."

Mai replied to Naru by looking away and moving her bare hand to her arm, as if only to comfort herself. She heard the faint sound of someone getting up, and tried to look more away from the gang's eyes, she didn't want him close to her, and she didn't want his eyes to meet hers.

If she looked however she would have seen that the person was not moving towards her.

It was Yasuharu. The final member of the group -who had been sitting next to John, the only member of the group who used humour as an icebreaker was now a step away from Naru. Expecting a one-liner, or some sort of sarcastic comment, the group, minus Lin and Naru watched as Yasu stood in front of Naru. He did something unexpected.

He bowed, the typical Japanese style, and spoke. "It was an honour working for you Sir."

The group paused then as yet another silent tension hung in the room. No-one knew what to say, or do, so remained quietly in their chairs, making no eye-contact with anyone.

Mai had enough, she stood up briefly. "How could you Naru? It's like you don't even care, you don't do you! You don't care for us!" Mai zoomed across the room as Yasu grabbed his coat after her. "Mai wait!-" Mai opened the door to the exit making her escape.

However something blocked her way.

A man wearing a blue long coat, a pink shirt with ruffles, grey trousers and trainers, the man wore purple lipstick and had long blonde hair tied in a pony-tail that still reached past his back. He seemed out of breath as he was panting.

"Shibuya Psychic Research? My name's Dr. Crowler...and I need your help."

_-To be continued._

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm so how is this folks? My first Ghost Hunt story, let's see how well this goes? I really hope you guys review, I really need feedback in this story. Oh and yes the person at the door is Crowler from Gx, what is he doing there? What's happened at the Academy? Will Naru accept the case? You'll find out on the next chapter! Or if you review first!
> 
> Special Mention to my best friend Nightshade, she helped me out a LOT for this story! Thank-you sis I love you even though you are crazy!


End file.
